Little Hawkes
by amnisia
Summary: the chantry was destroyed the champion fled with her lover. years later she reemerges from hiding, her children and lover comes with her. past responsibility haunts her and she goes to finish it. life as a champion was easier before two daughters and a war.
1. prologue

Marian was used to having to travel from danger.

Most of her childhood memories involved it. The only difference was she went with her own children. The freed slave elf she had taken as her lover walked along side the large red horse, Lea had taken to naming him Robert but her two year old voice only allowed her to say "Wobert."

Lea leaned onto the family's small bag of tents in the cart, Robert's walking having lulled her to sleep better then any lullaby. While born a human she was defiantly her father's daughter; the slightly slanted green eyes and natural frown. Although Fenris was tall for an Elf Lea was small for a three year old, when she attempted to lift Fenris's blade of mercy, it was taller then she was. Fenris showing her how to hold it right and letting her take a single swing, Lea's three year old mind ventured to something else quickly after.

Her hair was her mother's though, Dark as a ravens and just as feathery. She was born with a slight tuff of hair, according to the healer who helped with the birthing it was because Marian had eaten her bread crust. Not asking anymore questions Marian paid the healer generously. Going against the Woman's suggesting of resting, they left the next day. Lea was a quite baby, slept like a rock and frowned at any who passed by her.

If only Becky could be the same; at nary three months old she was everything Lea was not. As if the Maker had decided to give them two different versions of daughters. Hair gray as ash, not white like her father but not raven like her mother, more of a combination. Eyes blue as Marian's and wide like a nug, if she wasn't giggling or speaking in a baby language she was probably asleep. She would only truly cry if left alone, reaching and grabbing to everything she could find. Minutes after she was born she had grabbed Fenris's hair and wouldn't let go.

Marian looked at Becky, the little girl grabbing her mother's shirt, they made eye contact and giggled loudly. Marian smiled, kissing her daughters head.

Fenris glanced to the side, a smile spreading to his face. It was gone as soon as it came. Dread being carried on the hooves of approaching horses, they were a distance away down the road but Marian could still see them.

Dismounting Marian removed her staff. Though she wore a dress instead of her uniform Marian was still just as powerful. Lea babbled at her mother's quick motions, as if she had said the greatest joke.

Fenris retrieved his sword from the wagon. Pulling the cloak over Lea, she grabbed it eagerly and snuggled deeper into it.

The riders were close enough for Fenris to see now. Not the seekers like he expected but simply more raiders attempting the bounty that was raised often on Marian's head. She was starting to feel honored on how many people were going after them; Fenris didn't find it as Honorable.

Marian stepped forward, slamming the staff to the ground in a frontward arch. The line of flame enveloped into a wall of heat. The raiders didn't have form, rather a "charge and see what happens" form of tactic.

The party of around six men was halted back for a moment. One of the mounted horse wasn't quick enough to back up in time, it collapse sending it's rider into the center of the walls heat. The smell of burning flesh and horses whines filled the air.

Fenris flanked them. Stopping at the back of the party, he grabbed the back of one of the raider's armor; Ripping him from his horse with the blade of mercy following into his stomach. The horse now went into a panic, sending the others in confusion with Fenris now glowing.

Marian wasn't paying attention to her lover's maneuvers; holding Becky to her chest and to protect her from the winter's blast that flew from her staff. The four remaining raiders now stuck in its grasp. Fenris finished the rest while Marian went to Lea.

Lea looked to Marian, frowning up at her with the cloak over her head. Marian gave her a smile and took a seat, Lea wrapping her arms around her mother. She buried her face into the dress. Marian knew the battles Lea had to watch her parents fight in weren't the best. Becky didn't seem to have a problem with it but then again she was only a few months old.

"I hope this is worth it." Fenris retorted.

"it will be, Fenris."


	2. searching for years

_Four years_ _later_

The rain had made the ground wet. Becky found it to be her new favorite thing to jump into the puddles, much to her sister's annoyance. Lea scowled at the four year old, gripping her sister's hand tighter.

"Quite it..." lea whined.

"Make me." Becky challenged.

Lea almost took that challenge when she saw the market. The Tevinter market looked sad; there were so many different types of stalls with different things. The most common appeared to be all kinds of things in chains; from elves to humans and even a few of those tall horned people Mama called Qunari.

Now Lea understood why Papa was upset about coming here. He hadn't said anything the boat ride over, lea was far too seasick at the time to notice. She heard Mama and Papa fighting at night when they thought she was asleep.

"Lea! Look what I found!" Becky yelled.

Becky squatted in front of a cage. A small Nug was inside, it stared back at Becky. Becky smiled and reached her hand in to try and pet it.

"Don't touch it." Lea scolded. She went over to her little sister, keeping an eye out in case Mama came away from the stall.

Becky made a fish face at the Nug; Her raven hair in two ponytails, wearing a linen shirt, brown trousers, a leather vest and no shoes. Lea had her own hair in a braid, a faded blue dress and white apron with boots. She stayed a good step or two away from her sister.

"Mama said not to go far." Lea reminded her.

"I'm just looking." Becky whined. She reached her fingers through the cage gaps, the nug sniffed at her fingers. Licking them after a moment, Becky let out a giggle as it tickled her.

"Bethany, don't torture it." Marian said.

She strode over to her daughters. The sales man she talked to was looking on from a distance; even as she was reaching her late thirties she was still pretty. Hair short and oddly cut, eyes a light blue. A dark purple cloak rested on her shoulders, the hood over her head with a dress underneath. Her staff was strapped to her back and side of her dress was open to show her black trousers and boots.

"I wasn't hurtnin' it." Becky said. She was lifted up by her mama and placed on Marian's hip.

"I told her not to." Lea said. She followed them, her hands behind her back as she walked in step. She looked behind her at the man Mama had talked to.

He was dressed in very weird robes, obviously a mage but still sketchy looking. Mama had been meeting a lot of these looking people while they were here. Papa has been disappearing before she wakes up and returns after she goes to bed. He and Mama spoke in hushed voices when he got back.

Becky talked Marian's ear off as they went to their room, the inn they stayed in was small compared to the others, Marian pulled Lea close as they entered, almost covering her eyes as they passed the counter. A female elf was whispering in a guy's ear, she must have been cold without her clothes how she was so close to him. Maybe she was asking if he knew where her clothes were.

"-and I would name him Pokey." Becky finished her sentence. Her argument for why she needed a pet nug wasn't convincing.

"I said no, Bethany. Maybe your Father will say yes if you can-." Marian stopped talking when she entered the room. Lea saw the color drain from her mothers face when she saw the room. The large bed had a gash in the center, the side table was turned over and there was a dark spot on the floor. A foot stuck out from the closet.

Lea was just as dumbstruck as her mother. Papa had slept in this morning, Mama saying he needed rest from being here for so long. The dark stain Lea knew was from him, he didn't like it but he had used it in front of her. She had nightmares about it for awhile but Papa seemed to have a worse problem with it.

"What-." Lea started.

"Leandra, take Bethany downstairs and stay there until I get you." Marian said placing Becky down. She gently pushed them from the room, the door shut behind them.

Becky looked to her older sister, slipping her hand in Lea's and leaning on her.

They had gotten used to this, Mama always made it better in the end. Papa would come back and then they would go some place else. Maybe to a place that wasn't so sad.

The two girls went downstairs. Lea pushing Becky into one of the tabled booths, she sat so her face was barely above the table. Becky looked up at Lea, expecting her to do something grownup. She was responsible and boring like that.

After a few minutes she grew bored with just swinging her leg. Touching the table it began to slowly turn white from the cold. Her eyes following the growing white and keeping in tune with the control, like Mama had said.

"Becky, stop it." Lea scolded.

Becky scowled to her sister. Lea got up from the table in search of food, Telling Becky to stay put and to not move a muscle. So certainly the moment Lea's back was turned Becky crawled from the booth.

The most interesting thing in the room was the drunken bard in the corner. Becky walked to the open hallway on the other side; a stair case was to the right and four doors lining each side of the left. Her bare feet made no sound on the dusty floor, pressing her ear to the first door she listened.

The only noise heard was creaking from the stairs behind her. Lea would certainly tell Mama if she was found. Having no choice but opening the room door Becky escaped inside. The room was dark but she walked with her arms outstretched.

"For a mother you still look good." One of the voices said. The voice was a woman's, laced with a accent that Becky hadn't talked yet. The door knob jiggled and Becky dove into the first thing she touched, a large woolen blanket.

"The odds of seeing you here are lucky, Isabella." The second voice said. Becky realized it was Mama's after the door opened.

"Can't say I've seen him, Hawke," The first woman, Isabella, said. "Maybe he, you know, left."

"I doubt it.' Mama said. She voiced sounded as though she were talking to one of those robed guys in the market. Maybe Isabella was one. If so what would she know about Papa?

"There is one thing. What if he was arrested?"

Becky peeked out of the blanket. Before she saw anything the blanket was ripped from her. Mama looked at her with a knowing look.

"Hi..." Becky said.

"She one of yours?" the woman sitting on a chair asked. She was smiling with purely white teeth. Tan skin and gold jewelry.

"Bethany, go back to your sister." Mama said.

"But, where's Papa?" Becky asked.

"I'm going to find him." Mama said. She lifted Becky up, keeping her eyes on the young girl. "You and Leandra need to stay where it is safe."

"Where?" Becky asked.

Mama didn't answer right away. Her blue eyes trailing to Isabella who appeared to be smiling at the situation, her chin resting on her hand. Her hair was pretty and lightly curled behind a bandanna.

"I'm docked at a port." Isabella offered.

"Will there be problems with your men, you know, with the girls." Mama asked.

Isabella mulled it over for a second. "Keep silver in the promise and they'll keep their hands in their trousers." She finally said.

"Charming," Mama sighed.


	3. Child in chains

This was not good, not good at all_._

Why couldn't Becky be good for once? Or even mildly listen to Lea without giving her that look, or using her stupid magic that made her the favorite. And now Lea had lost her in a inn common area, if Papa were here he would scowl.

Lea left the soup on the table, standing on her toes to look for the four year old. When she had finished looking in vain she groaned. A few passersby gave her curios looks as she bit her lip.

Lea saw the door behind the bar; Becky had a habit of knowing which doors they weren't allowed to enter. That one was the most obvious and was behind the bar. It was probably just a closet but it was better then waiting to be scolded by Mama for losing her baby sister.

Lea took to walking like her mother; chest held high, long strides, and making eye contact with no one. The last bit might have been from her father but still… she got to the door as the bar keep wasn't looking. The half dressed elf was more interesting then the security of his establishment.

Opening the door Lea was met with cool air and the smell of urine. The back of the inn was an ally; the entry way was on the other side with a long pipe coming from the building. That explained the smell while a carriage sat in the center of a open space. It was a carriage meant for holding prisoners, the back open while the sides and front had thick wooden gates. A lone elf sat in the carriage. His wrists were behind his back connected to the gate, held in place by chains. His ankles were as well. His head was hidden while his long sleeve dark shirt was torn at the forearm.

Lea was almost too scared to go forward. When she did the door had accidently closed, with no handle on this side of the door she was stuck. It made not a lick of sense to Lea but it was probably to keep drunks from coming back inside after being kicked out.

Now that Lea was closer she saw the Elf's skin. Vine like tattoos decorated his exposed forearm, shinning like metal. Lea instantly ran up to the carriage. Using all the strength her arms gave to pull her self up.

"Papa?" she asked sitting next to the elf. She sat on her knees and pulled off the hood. Hair whiter then fresh snow was released; Fenris's lip was split, a blooming bruise was shown on his neck. He was choked into submission, still not aware of his surroundings as he lent forward. Lea gasped at the sight of her father. She pushed him gently to get a response, earning a groan.

Marian had told the girls of their father, maybe not in the best of detail, but enough for them to know. Half of those who were after them had come from Tevinter, when asked why Marian had done her best to explain. Fenris took over that part in place of her, saying he had broken a law. The ones after him wanted a bounty on him for the murder of a well known Mage. Even with all that knowledge she had still known hard for Lea to actually imagine them being caught one day. Neither Marian nor Fenris ever said what might happen if they did.

After pushing her father two more times Lea's eyes began to grow wet. As if sensing her mood Fenris finally opened his eyes with a gasp. A second of confusion before his eyes focused on Lea sitting beside him. She didn't make her presence known to him right away, letting him get a idea of his surroundings before he spoke.

"Leandra?" he asked.

Lea began to cry then, hugging her father in joy at finding him. With the rattling of the chains Fenris then realized what had happened.

"Leandra, listen." He said getting Lea's attention. "Go find your Mama, all right? Tell her where I am and bring her back."

Lea nodded.

"Now that's cute," a different voice added to the conversation. "That's a nice kid you have, Knife ear."

The man who talked was dressed in guard garb. Another woman stood behind him. Her helm donned with two swords on her back. she shifted from foot to foot as though she was bored and wanted to leave. The one speaking scared Lea; a thick black mustachio decorated his face, greasy black hair in a ponytail and a sword on his back. Lea noticed it was her Popa's sword.

"Go away!" Lea cried. She hugged Fenris as if she was protecting him. A sharp glare appeared in her eyes toward the guard.

The guard smiled, "that's adorable. Be a shame if she was… spoiled."

Fenris literal glowed in anger. Lea still hugged her father, the glare never faulted.

"That's disgusting, Brack." The female guard spoke up.

"Not for me," the male guard replied. "Put her with her daddy. I'll probably get double for her with him.'

Lea could see the woman roll her eyes. Going up to the father and daughter, she didn't attempt to pull Lea from Fenris, simply putting the set of chains on Lea's wrist. She lightly shook them and looked to Lea. When she showed no immediate sign of pain she locked them shut.


	4. Random filler

_Four years_ _later_

The rain had made the ground wet. Becky found it to be her new favorite thing to jump into the puddles, much to her sister's annoyance. Lea scowled at the four year old, gripping her sister's hand tighter.

"Quite it..." lea whined.

"Make me." Becky challenged.

Lea almost took that challenge when she saw the market. The Tevinter market looked sad; there were so many different types of stalls with different things. The most common appeared to be all kinds of things in chains; from elves to humans and even a few of those tall horned people Mama called Qunari.

Now Lea understood why Papa was upset about coming here. He hadn't said anything the boat ride over, lea was far too seasick at the time to notice. She heard Mama and Papa fighting at night when they thought she was asleep.

"Lea! Look what I found!" Becky yelled.

Becky squatted in front of a cage. A small Nug was inside, it stared back at Becky. Becky smiled and reached her hand in to try and pet it.

"Don't touch it." Lea scolded. She went over to her little sister, keeping an eye out in case Mama came away from the stall.

Becky made a fish face at the Nug; Her raven hair in two ponytails, wearing a linen shirt, brown trousers, a leather vest and no shoes. Lea had her own hair in a braid, a faded blue dress and white apron with boots. She stayed a good step or two away from her sister.

"Mama said not to go far." Lea reminded her.

"I'm just looking." Becky whined. She reached her fingers through the cage gaps, the nug sniffed at her fingers. Licking them after a moment, Becky let out a giggle as it tickled her.

"Bethany, don't torture it." Marian said.

She strode over to her daughters. The sales man she talked to was looking on from a distance; even as she was reaching her late thirties she was still pretty. Hair short and oddly cut, eyes a light blue. A dark purple cloak rested on her shoulders, the hood over her head with a dress underneath. Her staff was strapped to her back and side of her dress was open to show her black trousers and boots.

"I wasn't hurtnin' it." Becky said. She was lifted up by her mama and placed on Marian's hip.

"I told her not to." Lea said. She followed them, her hands behind her back as she walked in step. She looked behind her at the man Mama had talked to.

He was dressed in very weird robes, obviously a mage but still sketchy looking. Mama had been meeting a lot of these looking people while they were here. Papa has been disappearing before she wakes up and returns after she goes to bed. He and Mama spoke in hushed voices when he got back.

Becky talked Marian's ear off as they went to their room, the inn they stayed in was small compared to the others, Marian pulled Lea close as they entered, almost covering her eyes as they passed the counter. A female elf was whispering in a guy's ear, she must have been cold without her clothes how she was so close to him. Maybe she was asking if he knew where her clothes were.

"-and I would name him Pokey." Becky finished her sentence. Her argument for why she needed a pet nug wasn't convincing.

"I said no, Bethany. Maybe your Father will say yes if you can-." Marian stopped talking when she entered the room. Lea saw the color drain from her mothers face when she saw the room. The large bed had a gash in the center, the side table was turned over and there was a dark spot on the floor. A foot stuck out from the closet.

Lea was just as dumbstruck as her mother. Papa had slept in this morning, Mama saying he needed rest from being here for so long. The dark stain Lea knew was from him, he didn't like it but he had used it in front of her. She had nightmares about it for awhile but Papa seemed to have a worse problem with it.

"What-." Lea started.

"Leandra, take Bethany downstairs and stay there until I get you." Marian said placing Becky down. She gently pushed them from the room, the door shut behind them.

Becky looked to her older sister, slipping her hand in Lea's and leaning on her.

They had gotten used to this, Mama always made it better in the end. Papa would come back and then they would go some place else. Maybe to a place that wasn't so sad.

The two girls went downstairs. Lea pushing Becky into one of the tabled booths, she sat so her face was barely above the table. Becky looked up at Lea, expecting her to do something grownup. She was responsible and boring like that.

After a few minutes she grew bored with just swinging her leg. Touching the table it began to slowly turn white from the cold. Her eyes following the growing white and keeping in tune with the control, like Mama had said.

"Becky, stop it." Lea scolded.

Becky scowled to her sister. Lea got up from the table in search of food, Telling Becky to stay put and to not move a muscle. So certainly the moment Lea's back was turned Becky crawled from the booth.

The most interesting thing in the room was the drunken bard in the corner. Becky walked to the open hallway on the other side; a stair case was to the right and four doors lining each side of the left. Her bare feet made no sound on the dusty floor, pressing her ear to the first door she listened.

The only noise heard was creaking from the stairs behind her. Lea would certainly tell Mama if she was found. Having no choice but opening the room door Becky escaped inside. The room was dark but she walked with her arms outstretched.

"For a mother you still look good." One of the voices said. The voice was a woman's, laced with a accent that Becky hadn't talked yet. The door knob jiggled and Becky dove into the first thing she touched, a large woolen blanket.

"The odds of seeing you here are lucky, Isabella." The second voice said. Becky realized it was Mama's after the door opened.

"Can't say I've seen him, Hawke," The first woman, Isabella, said. "Maybe he, you know, left."

"I doubt it.' Mama said. She voiced sounded as though she were talking to one of those robed guys in the market. Maybe Isabella was one. If so what would she know about Papa?

"There is one thing. What if he was arrested?"

Becky peeked out of the blanket. Before she saw anything the blanket was ripped from her. Mama looked at her with a knowing look.

"Hi..." Becky said.

"She one of yours?" the woman sitting on a chair asked. She was smiling with purely white teeth. Tan skin and gold jewelry.

"Bethany, go back to your sister." Mama said.

"But, where's Papa?" Becky asked.

"I'm going to find him." Mama said. She lifted Becky up, keeping her eyes on the young girl. "You and Leandra need to stay where it is safe."

"Where?" Becky asked.

Mama didn't answer right away. Her blue eyes trailing to Isabella who appeared to be smiling at the situation, her chin resting on her hand. Her hair was pretty and lightly curled behind a bandanna.

"I'm docked at a port." Isabella offered.

"Will there be problems with your men, you know, with the girls." Mama asked.

Isabella mulled it over for a second. "Keep silver in the promise and they'll keep their hands in their trousers." She finally said.

"Charming," Mama sighed.


	5. Crime

Lea looked to her father, he was now even worse looking then before. Having been taken away recently then returned by the mustache man. There were scars lining his back and tore his shirt.

he kept a arm around her for protection. He had been holding Lea like this sense the moment they had released his arms. The carriage ride was bumpy and nary a person looked near them. it wasn't until the carriage had reached a square shaped building that Fenris had began to tense.

the cell they were placed in smelled like urine. With no bed and only the hay in the corner for toiletries, the bars were old and rusted. It might have been possible to break one open if a guard wasn't walking past at random moments.

They were granted water to drink but no food. Lea's stomach growled in hunger but she didn't let it show on her face. Her father sat brooding again, staring to the wall as though it would give the answers.

When the gaurd passed once again Lea stared to him. When they made eye contact he stopped. His gaze peering in at them through his helm, Lea should have shrank back when he came near but she hadn't. That was a wee bit of her mothers side showing itself.

Fenris had yet to notice the staring match between his daughter and the guard. For when the door opens and Kea began to scream did he react.

the guard was on Lea first. At a prison it wasn't uncommon for rape to accure. Even to the children. But it was uncommon for one of the fellow prisoners to have tattoos and the rage of a mabari.

with the white emblazed on To his skin shinning fenris stood. His arm reaching through the guards chest plate, gripping the contents of his chest and ripping it from its place. The guard still had a look of shock as he fell. Lea didn't scream nor cry, she knew this side of her father. It was what made him such a advisary.

tossing the fleshy organ aside Fenris went to his daughter, pulling her in his arms as she still stared in shock as to what almost happend. Burying her face into his shoulder she began to weep in fear.

Neither of them even realized the door was open.

* * *

The party guests stared in surprise and horror as there host was approached by none other then the champion of Kirkwall. For a girl growing older in her age the small silver line in her hair made her look fiercer.

standing before him she leaned on her staff that held her weight up. She began with a slight smile directed at him. He took that as a indication of flirting, smiling back at her and put his hand out to touch her cheek.

grabbing his wrist and shoulder she pulled him forward. Using the power of gravity and her own strength to drive his face into the ground. The group of on lookers gasped as his nose broke on contact.

"can you give me some directions?" Hawke asked, she pulled the arm in a more of a twist. he was most likely a blood Mage, letting go of his arm would mean a full out fight. "I seem to have misplaced my family, any idea on where they might be?"

"guards!" He yelled in respons. Hawke rolled her eyes.

releasing his arm she brought the staff in a sideways sweep. It hits the side of the three guards head, the guard was thrown back. The other two were dazed, Hawke used the moment and pointed the staff at them. the flame spewed from it and engulfed them. The sudden gasps of pain envelopep into full bodied screams. After less then two minutes they went silent.

turning back to her interrogation Hawke broke her foot into his chest. He buckled to his knees. Hawke kneeled before him, she smacked him across the face to get his. Eyes into focus.

"I really don't want to stay here longer then I must, just tell me where they are."

"he-the knife ear- will be..." He paused for a moment to get his breath back from getting the wind knocked from him. "Hanged for the murder of his master. His kin will most likely be sold."

Hawke nodded as he spilled his guts. She thanked him and stood, kicking him upside the head before leaving for good measure.


	6. Anders in the street

Becky walked quickly along the deck. Still wearing the clothes she had wore for a few days. technically she wasn't suppose to leave 's ship, but it was far too easy to leave.

you could only learn so much from a ship of pirates. she now had a different knowledge for a few words that Lea says they weren't allowed to say. Even though she didn't understand it all but most made her giggle.

the sun was gone and it was dark, moving so that she wouldn't step on any of the questionable puddles. She found the different kind of people actually very interesting. Except for those who in chains, they looked sad.

"hey," someone said, Becky jumped to the side at the sudden voice. The man sat against the wall, she was about the height of him sitting against the wall. He had blonde hair that was beginning to slightly gray. A blanket on his shoulders and he seemed to be half asleep. "That's my foot."

"sorry," Becky said. "are you a bum?"

the man looked at Becky. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "No, I'm not." He replied to them.

"Oh, then why are you in the street?" Becky asked.

"because there are no bloody temples in tervinter," he explained. "Where's your parents?" He asked looked back forth down the street as if to search for her parents.

"Papa diseaperd and then Lea left too and Mama left me with Isabella so she went to a party for a mage guy." Becky began to say.

"wait, the pirate Isabella?" The guy asked.

"well, she's got a ship and taught me stuff that Lea says is not nice..." Becky continued.

"That's Isabella, who's your Mama?" He asked.

"She says her name was Marian. Papa sometimes call her Hawke." Becky says, she saw that his eyebrows had knit together in a mix of emotions. "Who're you?" She finally asked.

"Anders, I knew both of your parents." He said.

"Oh! i thought you would be taller." Becky said, Anders stood as she spoke. "Isabella says you are Mage, right?"

Anders kneeled in front of Becky, holding his hand out and a slight spark lighting up. Becky copied him but all she could accomplish was a light layer of frost on her hands. "Mama was looking for you." Becky said, "now she's gotta find Papa first."

"let me guess who that is," Anders almost sighed. "Was he arrested or something else?" Anders asked.

Becky shrugged.

Anders ran his hand through his hair. Looking to the side at the market and taking Becky's hand. She was too young to understand the dangers of people or anything else, soon they reached the market with a lack luster of people.

"excuse me," Anders asked a stray market worker who was currently closing up his stall. "You wouldn't happen to know what's happening soon would you?" Anders asked noticing that most of the stalls were moved so that there was a large opening in the middle. a small gallows were being set up by a few slaves in loose chains that allowed the workers movements.

"a new gallows for some guy who murdered a magistrate and his apprentice." the man said barely giving them a glance. "I wouldn't bring your daughter there if I were you."

Anders didn't correct him. It was best not to call toI much attention to themselves. Becky moved so she walked away from Anders, she got distracted by the guard who was laughing among themselves. She. Heard the words "knife-ear","glowing", and "rope" in a sentence. That was enough so that she was interested.

"what are you doing?" Anders asked her.

"there talking about papa and Lea." Becky said. "We should follow him."

"No," Anders corrected her, "we are going to find your Mama and go from there."

"but she's going yell at me about leaving ." Becky whined.


	7. Child endangerment

As it turns out a exacution was considerd a family activity.

Children sat on their parents shoulders, women leaning onto their lovers arms, babes squirmed at their mothers embrace. That made Hawke miss her own baby, after this adventure she was going to find a festival to take them too. Yes, that would be nice. A festival with cakes and performers, Bethany would like that. And she would force Fenris to come along, and make sure he had fun. if he liked it or not.

the sound of excited shouting shook Hawke from her fantasy of family time. The crowd pushed her toward the gallows. A thick cloak hid her identity, backing up from the group to the open areas.

Three guards came toward the gallows, a am between them with a sack over his head. A worn linen shirt and ratty trousers dressed him. A seperate carriage pulled into the square, hawkes eyes were still trained onto the prisoner to notice.

standing onto a elevated box Hawke looked over the crowd. There was not a single sign of a little girl. That made hawkes heart flutter at the thought.

when the prisoner stood above the trap door did they remove the hood. Though his eyes were still blinded by a blind fold it was obviously Fenris. It was then that Hawke pulled out her staff. Aiming it to the guards in preparation.

then the carriage door opens. It wasn't a official but a guard from a differnt regin. garbed in white with a sword and shield, a helm hid his features. The starkhaven guard Went to the others at the bottom of the gallows. Hawke eyes trained to the conversation that appears to become a full blown argument.

though the words were in audible they were obviously getting angry. The Tecinter guard arguing span and yelled to one of his comrades. Without a moments hesitation a rope was placed around Fenris's neck. The level pulled.

Hawkes nerve hadn't waverd. Her staff was warmed by the mana that expelled from it. The heat bolt zooming through the air toward the rope. The same was said for another mana charged bolt. This one was the form of ice, the two clashed partway toward their target, a quarter of the intended power had cut through the rope. Fenris was left dangling for a moment until the force of his own weight allowed gravity to take control and drop him to the cobbled ground.

Hawke was running first, shoulders hunched so those near her moved to the side. A few even fell and yet she finally got to the gallows. Her staff striking two of the three guards near the gallows. Sliding under the wood on her knees, her elvin lover laid on his side. Hands bound behind his back and dazed from the impact of the ground and the sudden sound of panic.

"Fenris." Hawke said going to her partner and untiring his hands. She turned him over so he laid on his back on her lap. "Come on,Love, you gotta get up." She said taking his wrist and her hands began to slightly glow blue.

"How is he?" Someone asked. Hawke looked up to Anders who scooted next to them. Hawke'a face was a mix of. Shock and glaring as Anders took Fenris's wrist from her and his hand glowed brighter.

"Hi, Mama." Becky said appearing from behind Anders.

"how did you get here?" Hawke asked, she shook her head as if giving up. Fenris rubbed his head and sat up. "We can talk about it later, for now its time to leave."

Hawke took her daughters hand, shooting Anders a small glare before exiting the bottom gallows first. Anders stood with Fenris leaning on him for support. The first guard Fenris saw had his heart ripped from him.

as the party of four made their escape Fenris managed to walk on his own. The first thing he had done was glare at Anders with enough force for his tattoos to glow. It was probably due to the idea of Anders outtimg his youngest child in danger.

Hawke passed the sleeping Bethany to Fenris. Becky's thumb made her way to her mouth and leaned on his shoulder. As angry as Fenris was he had to stop and kiss the top of Bethany's head.

"Where have you been?" Hawke asked after walking backward from Fenris.

"I left the free marches as soon as I could," he began to explain. "I had to refrain from starting a new clinic. even here I had people who would want my head."

"is that why the Statkhaven guard was here?" Hawke asked.

Anders took a pause. The threat that Sebastian had said must have been echoing in his mind as Hawkes had. She had left Kirkwall toI soon to see what had happened. The letters she had sent and received from Avelin said he hadn't extracted his vengeance just yet.

"I'm not going to ask as to why Bethany was with you. But she seems to yruat you so for now I will as well." Hawke said stopping Anders. "And yet I've waiting years to do this."

her fist made contact with his jaw. He gripped his jaw in shock and looked at Hawke who was shaking her hand back and forth, Fenris was grinning from his place a few steps away.


	8. protection

Lea swallowed nervously; it had been awhile sense Papa was taken away. One of the guards had wacked up at the back of the head when she refused to let go of him. Her head still throbbed from it.

now she had reawoken in a lavish sitting room. She stood on her toes to attempt to peek out of the window. She was on a boat but still in the docks. Seamen and women shouted orders and profanity at one another.

when the door knob had begun to turn Lea grabbed the candle holder on the table. Standing off to the side of the door, when it completely opened she swung. The man who had open the door caught it before it had hit him.

"careful there." He said with a accent. Lea looked at him with her large eyes and pulled the candle holder back. She looked over her captor; clean black hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wore nice clothing that weren't too flamboyant so he wasn't from Tevinter.

"S-stay away from me." Lea orderd.

Her captor nodded and took a step back. "You were with the convicted elf Fenris. Was he close to you?" He asked kneeling so he was close or below eye level with Lea.

his voice was soft yet strong. She decided to answer, "He's my Papa," she said.

"he was taken back by your Mama," the captor said, "do you know where either of them are?" He asked.

Lea shook her head. "H-he was? he left me?" lea asked.

"Oh, no." Her capture said shaking his head. "He just left me to care for you for now, will you tell me your name?"

"Le-Leandera Hawke." Lea said, "who're you?"

"I'm Sebastian Vael, I'll protect you."

* * *

"you have got to be joking." Becky listens to Mama say. Becky peeked into ms. Isabella's office. Wearing a night dress and watching, the late night lighting made her praticly invisible at the edge of the door way.

Papa was bandaged up with white straps lining most of his skin, a fluffy white shirt coverd his chest. Sitting at a chair, Mama was behind him , ms. Isabella sat at her desk while Anders stood off to the side.

"How are we suppose to trust that you hadn't done anything else?" Papa asked.

"you trusted me with your child," Anders stated.

"not by choice." Mama said looking to ms. Isabella when she said that.

"Hey, she snuck out. Pretty much a little you, right Fenris?" asked.

Papa scoffed. "It's your choice of what to do, Hawke." Fenris said looking to Mama. She could see Mama frown, biting her lip when making a major decision. "But Leandra is still the most important item."

"I know, right now I just want both of my children back then we can deal with Anders." Mama said. She walked closer to Anders, her arms crossed and staring him down. "If you hurt anyone of my family, I'll break your nose."

"You almost already did." He said rubbing his jaw where he was struck.

Becky ran down the hallway when Mama had headed for the door. Her bare feet made for a less then silent escape, opening the door to the cabin and entering, getting into the bed made of hay and blankets. She closed her eyes tightly and gathered the blankets up to her.

"Makerdanmit," Mama hissed under her breath as she enters the cabin. Beckyslightly covered her mouth at Mama swearing. Staying snuggled up and watching Mama. She undressed to sleep ware and ruffled her hair, "this was a bad idea." Papa said entering.

Mama put her finger to her lip, looking to Becky when she did that. She lightly led Papa from the room, mostly shutting the door as she did. Becky still heard them, though some of it was muffled.

"-at if he hurts someone again? What if justice comes out?" Papa asked.

"I'll handle it. I've stopped him before." Mama replied.

"but this is- _muffled_ - are you sure it's right?"

"We have been searching for him, after this we'll never him again."

"Will you kill him?"

Mama didn't answer. She said something and renters the cabin. Laying behind Becky and bringing the blankets up, Papa did as well facing Becky. She snuggled into her two parents. Cringing when she heard them kiss above her.

after falling asleep for a moment Becky woke and looked over Papa. With the door open just a bit Becky could see into the cabin across from them. Anders occupied it, he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Every few seconds a small blue appeared around him then Was gone.

Anders looked over to their cabin. His eyes weren't that of anger but of sorrow. Maybe even jealousy? Becky didn't care, snuggling deeper into her fathers chest. His arm wrapped around her form. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to reopen them to see **all** of her family together.


	9. Isabella's influence

Lea watched Sebastian with curious eyes. The bow he fiddled with was beautiful, made of strong wood that he strung. Sitting on a chair her legs swung under her, the chair keeping her feet from touching the ground.

It had been nary a few minutes sense Lea had met Sebastian. Her hands still gripped the candle holder, refusing to release it even though it would do no good for protection. That bow though...

"W-where are you from?" Lea asked.

Sebastian looked up. He had a small smile at her qustion, "I told you stockhaven," he said. Lea let out a small _oh_, she had honestly forgotten in the short minute of silence. "Where are you from?"

"Mama says I was born in a town. I don't know where, I think it was somewhere colder." Lea said rembering the first few years of her life That she could remember. "you still scare me though."

"I understand." Sebastian said turning back to his weapon. Lea bit her lip as if she was embarrassed, a slight blush was on her cheeks. Standing up Sebastian checked his weapon. He seemed proud of it.

"Would you like to try it?" Sebastian asked.

Lea looked up. Standing from the chair and placing the candle holder on the floor before going forward. Kneeling he let her hold the weapon that was praticaly her size. Making sure she had ahold of it before allowing Lea to hold it alone.

"It's heavy." Lea said.

Sebastian smiled slightly. He would have spoken if the door hadn't opened. One of the stockhaven guards was there, Lea was distracted by the weapon in her hands to notice what they were saying. Sebastian took the bow from Lea's hands. Going out the door,

"stay here for now, don't worry about the ship." Sebastian said, "just don't break anything."

Lea gave a small blushing smile at that.

* * *

The ship was gone, it didn't seem as if there was anything to support her feet. The mean girl was in front of her, floating as though she were in water. Skin a pearl purple and with no hair horns had taken its place. The clothing were practicly non existence, a thick tail came from her back side.

"Hello again, Bethany." she said, going closer to Becky.

Becky was scared of her at one point. When she had first met her and awoke screaming, she had knocked Lea from the bed and cried for a hour. Mama took a minute to calm her, explaining the dreams and nightmares that came with being a mage.

"I don't want anything." Becky said.

"Now that's selfish, what about your big sister?" The mean girl asked. "Don't you want her to be with you? So you may be A family?"

Becky knit her eyebrows. "I-I don't want to be a monster." Becky began to cry. She had seen and experienced what would become if they succumbed to the pressures of a demon.

"But you won't, Love," The mean girl cooed. She kneeled next to Becky, "I'll just be with you, as a new big sister."

the mean girl took Becky in her arms, Becky accepted the hug. Burying her head in the mean girls shoulder, "b-but I don't w-wanna change!" She cried.

Becky shot awake, the sheets squished as she moved. Both mama and Papa were gone. It was good considering that the sheets now had a spot of urine on it, Becky wiped the tears that streaked her cheeks. Crawling from the bed and quickly changing from her nightdress to day clothes.

She pulled the sheets from the bed, bundling it up in a pile and carrying it out the door. Looking both ways to be sure none were coming and catch her. The bare of her feet making for a less then quite get away.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked from behind her.

Becky jumped at her sudden appearence, hiding the sheets behind her. Becky smiled at her, feigning innocence. Isabella placed her handa on her hips with a knowing smile. Leaning to the side to look behind Becky, "did we wet The bed, Darling?"

Becky's face turned a deep crimson, Ms. Isabella took the sheets from Becky. Motioning for the embarresed child to follow her, Becky did. Staying close to her mothers friend as they enters her personal cabin.

"I wet the bed when I was young too, Darling, it's nothing soap won't fix." Ms. Isabella said, plaincing the sheets in a old wooden tub of water. She took the block of soap and began to scrub them, Becky stood off to the side and watched.

Standing on her toes Becky took one of the books. the cover was velvet red with a gold S on it. "What's this?" Becky asked flipping to a random page. "Is it a training book?"

Becky had seen Mama "train" during off times for her, just exercises to keep her limber. The page of the book seemed to be a type of training book for two people to do together.

"um, kind of." Ms. Isabella said looking Back to the tub. A sly smile spread across her face.

"are there demons in this?" Becky asked when she looked through a different book. "That's a weird place for a horn..."

laughed out loud at that. Becky puckers her lips and replaced the books.

"I found her." Mama declared opening the door. The door open to the bookshelf so now Becky was pretty much hidden behind the wooden door. "And him."

"which is him?" asked.

"The brother from Stockhaven," Mama said, "His ship is literally two docks over. Lea is there with him, he had her transferred into his custody. He would have taken Fenris too but Fenris was wanted dead by too many people."

"So are we going to 'talk' to him?" Ms. Isabella said, she had a hopeful smile.

"No, I'm going to him." Mama corrected, "He wants to trade her for Anders, and he's not getting either. Only if I'm not shot first."

Becky scooted out the door, if Mama could talk to the guy then she could.


	10. Reunited family

Becky was ready for a fight. Tying her robe around around her and peeking out into the hall way. No one was coming and now was the perfect time, she ran out of the hallway. It wasn't too late but Becky was still expected to be a bed.

Mama and Papa were in Ms. Isabella's room, she said they need to figure out a relationship problem. When Becky asked Papa about it he said to ask Mama and she couldn't find Mama. Isabella gave her a book and said "figure it out."

Crawling out of the ship Becky dashed across the dock. Going past the creepy guys Becky looked for the Stockhaven ship. It was the one that stood out the most, the dock bridge was down. Walking up it Becky stood hunched. The dark of the night and the edge of the ship.

Opening the door Becky slipped inside. "Lea?" Becky hissed whispered. The hall way was lit by candles, trotting down the hallway Becky opend each door and peered in. Most were empty or had sleeping seamen in them.

"Lea!?" Becky finally shouted. She was done and it was past her bedtime, when she finally heard someone move in another room she hid in the first room she had came across. It was a closet and small, Becky kept the door open a wee bit.

The man who came out was a seaman who was half awake. He scratched his backside and went out of the hallway. Becky exited the closet, closing it behind her.

Becky exitEd The hallway, yawning into her hand. She saw the seaman over to the right of the ship, the moon lit most of the sky. Within a second the seaman was pulled off of the ship, a thick _whack_ and he was then silent. Another form boarded the ship, climbing up the side.

It was a woman with a staff.A man ,possibly a elf, followed, holding the handle of a great sword. When the stepped into the moon light Becky quickly dashed to a hiding spot behind barrels. If Mama or Papa catch her she would be in a world of hurt.

"He would be in there." Papa said pointing to the main quarters that was based at the top deck, "I'll search for Leandra below."

"don't take too long," Mama said, exchanging a kiss with him before they split up.

Becky followed her Mama, keeping at least ten feet behind her. When she would look back Becky would press herself against the wall. Eventually Mama had gone inside the personal cabin, the door left open slightly as to create a good escape.

Becky peaked her head in before entering fully. it was too dark to notice Mama standing before her with her arms crossed. Behind her was dark and showed a bed with a small sleeping figure un the bed.

"...hi..." Becky said meekly.

Mama shook her head but put a finger to her lips for Becky to be silent. Turning to the bed and holding a hand back as a sign for Becky to stay there. She gripped her staff tightly and reached a hand out to touch the sleeping form, moving the blanket and sighing with relief.

The person sat up into the moon light. Rubbing her eye, Lea blinked before hugging Mama. Mama lifted her and motioned for Becky to leave. As they had Mama held Lea to her, Becky's older sister had her arms wrapped around her mothers neck.

"Marian..." Papa said from the deck, he squinted at Becky who smiled slightly. "I haven't seen the guards just yet. We should leave now."

"I knew you were here." A guy said from the top deck. He had clean black hair and a white uniform. Papa took Becky's shoulder and directed her so she was behind him.

"Get lost, Sebastian." Mama said adjusting Lea on her arm. The point of her staff pointed toward Sebastian. "Or do you want me to hurt you?"

"I just need to know where he is." Sebastian said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Mama gave a smile, "I doudt you have to worry about that."

It was as if that were a cue, Mama's staff released a bolt of ice. Sebastian side stepped, releasing a arrow toward the family. It was Papa who had blocked it, going forward to protect his lover and child. The ringing of the arrow against the blades metal sent the silent night full of sound.

the eining becoming a bell to the readied seamen below decks. They had just to awaite their bosses orders to attack. Taking the threating of their leader as enough of a cue, two rushed forward at each of the four sides. Mama held the staff out before her, holding it as a ram and taking out two of the guards.

Lea hid into her mothers shoulder, not being keen to the violence that seemed to follow their family. Becky held her hands out in front of her; a wave of cold swooshed out. Fenris smirked at his daughters power, she had her mothers prowess alright. Even without a staff but the best teachings a Mage could get.

Lea was placed on the ground, she managed to stay by her mothers side. Her face buried in her Mama's trousers. When a arrow hit the staff that was used to block them it made her seem to vibrate from the impact. Her teeth were gritted against it, taking a step every chance she could.

"Bethany, come here." Papa orderd, Becky jumped to do so. Following her father up the stairs. "Stay behind me."

Mama finally got close enough to Sebastian, knocking down his bow and pressimg the body of her staff to his neck. Rearling him toward the hard surface of the wall, keeping him there. Papa lifted Becky onto his shoulder, watching to see what Mama would do next.

"will you do it?" Sebastian asked, "Are you going to kill me front of your children?"

Mama glared and leaned forward to Sebastian. "Im letting you because you were my friend," she said taking a step back, "BECAUSE IM A NICE PERSON!" She eyelets striking him across the face with the butt of her staff.

* * *

When Sebastian reawakened the family was gone. As was a ship a few docks over.


	11. The names fate

Lea sat with her chin supported by her hand. Watching the water pass by, the ship rocked under her. If she didn't stare out the window she would get sick.

"Whatcha looking at?" Becky asked crawling up next to her big sister.

"The water,"Lea replied, "it's wet and big and..._ooh_..." Lea began to groan. Leaning forward and holding her tummy. Becky backed up, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. She pushed the bucket toward her sister, taking a step back.

Lea began to throw up in the bucket. The small made Becky cringe, not choosing to leave her sister while she was sick. Becky moved her hair behind her head, " says you'll get used to it. And Mama is still working with Anders."

"who's Anders?" Lea asked wiping her mouth.

"The Mage guy I met when I was trying to rescue you." Becky said, "Did he hurt you?"

"who?" Lea asked.

"the guy with the bow."

"He-he wouldn't hurt me." Lea said. "He's nice,"

"Lea likes Bow guy." Becky mocked with a sing song voice.

"I do not! His names Sebastian, Stupid." Lea said.

"I'm telling Mama you called me stupid." Becky said crossing her arms.

"do that and I'll tell her about how the tents froze over that one time." Lea counters.

Becky bit her lip at the threat. She had only tried to freeze a spider and it had gotten out of hand. Leandra had used that as black mail for days after that.

Becky opens the door, Lea staying near Becky to open the door wider for her. The shouting from the seamen on deck made Lea blush. That had explained why Mama hadn't wanted the two of them to stay below.

"what's Anders doing?" Becky asked from across the hallway. She was peering into another room, she was leaning to the right slightly. Attempting to see inside without having to completely open the door. Lea followed, her head above Becky's to look inside.

Anders was pacing his room. Hand grabbing the sides of his head and muttering aloud. He had his coat off on the chair, wearing his trousers and long linen shirt. Hair was tangled and probably was just from bed.

"I think he has a headache," Lea whispers. "We shouldn't bug him."

Becky enters the room, Lea slapped her face in frustration and announce at her little sisters actions. Lea following to make sure Becky doesn't make Anders headache worse.

"Anders, are you okay?" Becky asked.

Anders looked over at the two girls. His eyes flashed blue, and steadying the color when he moved to a straight standing pose. Leandra grabbed Becky, pulling her close.

"Mom..." Lea called.

"I can see who you are," Anders said, his voice was deeper and lightly muffled. As if he was talking through a linen cloth. "And I see what you did."

"A-Anders?" Becky asked.

Anders stepped forward. His skin looked as if it were cracking and the blue inside of him was what replaces his blood. Lea pushed Becky toward the door on instinct, when she turned back Anders was there.

"Mama! Leandra needs help!" Bethany yelled taking her sisters cue and running toward the deck. The ground was turning white from fear, when she got outside to the air she waved her arms to get Mamas attention a shot of flame shot out.

"Bethany," Papa said running up to her and lifting her up. He covered her hands with his own, lifting her life a bride to calm her. "You have to calm down, shh."

"Leandra is still-still with him." Bethany said trying to catch her breath.

Mama ran past them, Papa placing Bethany down and following. The seamen on board was starting to stop, looking around to see if they still needed to work. Isabella yelled at them to keep working and went down below, Becky followed.

Becky looked between the legs of . Seeing only legs and someone falling to the ground. Isabella went inside, Becky watching from the side of the door frame. Isabella was pulling Papa back from Anders who stood with his back to Becky. Papas arm was outstretched toward Anders. His teeth was gritting and his eyes merely slits to see through.

Mama was on the ground, holding Lea at a angle in her arms. She placed her hand on Lea'a chest, it glowed white while Becky could see her whisper under her breath as if it could help save her eldest.

Leandra herself had yet to move, her eyes were open but she had yet to blink. Her head was at a weird angle to stare at Becky. Papa was successfully pulled from Anders, he fell to the ground with a loud noise. Papa clutched a thick piece of flesh in his hands, it looked to be a rib.

Mama now sat silently. Like the first Leandra in her arms she couldn't help. She either wasn't strong or quick enough to save her.

* * *

Becky became the shadow in the doorway.

Mama nor Papa had come out of their cabin, Leandra lay under a white sheet on a table in Anders old room. Becky looked at her from the doorway and blinked hard. Why would Anders do this? He wasn't a mean man like the mercenaries or evil like the mean woman with a tail.

Anders was now way below ship. locked him up good and tight. The seamen said he was still glowing blue and was a abomination. But abominations were suppose to be ugly, Anders isn't ugly.

This was Becky's fault anywaY. She shouldn't have made Anders headache worse, he wouldn't have hurt Leandra and mad her go away as put it.

Leandra didn't go away though. She was still here, maybe Becky could make her come back. That mean woman says she can do things, maybe she isn't as mean after all.


End file.
